Kissing the Enemy
by Veronica Barton
Summary: Sydney's justification of her moment of insanity
1. Default Chapter

"Kissing the Enemy"  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own ALIAS…IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! In this one I'm just a poor college student, who thinks writing "fanfiction" is a "study break"!!!  
  
  
  
(Sydney's POV)  
  
  
  
"There are just some things that make girls go weak in the knees, or in my case gives them the strength to stand, and act without with out thinking. Like when a guy acts vulnerable and needy, or when they say things like "You were the last person I ever wanted to see, and the only person I ever wanted to see."  
  
Typically, I'm a quick thinker, I'm rational, and I get paid to be! I've learned the hard way that going by my feelings can only end in heartbreak!  
  
So I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to throw myself at the man who left me, broken hearted, five years ago.  
  
Maybe it was because he was my first real love, or because he told the clearance agent that he is in love (or did he say he "was" in love? Hmm…) but wouldn't kiss and tell!  
  
Maybe I was in shock, maybe I was lonely, maybe I was the needy one. Maybe I just wanted to be in the arms of a man who knew who I really was!  
  
It wasn't until shirts were lost and lips were tangled that I actually began to think. The past just began to replay like a movie. It was great at first; remembering the excitement I once felt but it didn't stop with my "glory days" at SD-6. The memories, the feelings of when he left, it felt like yesterday. Then Danny, how he restored my faith in men, in love. Then I saw him, in the tub, bathing in his blood, I could smell it. I thought I might throw up.  
  
I pulled away, practically sobbing, he looked so hurt and confused, and I SHOULD have felt bad but I didn't. I just kept thinking, he's SD-6, I was making out with an employee of Danny's murderer. I WAS KISSING THE ENEMY!!!  
  
And he didn't REALLY know me, not anymore. I tried to explain; I got the basic story out, about Danny anyway. But of course I couldn't tell him everything, and really didn't want to. He had the wrong face, he didn't look like my confidant, my best friend, the one who knows what I'm thinking even before I say it, the one that even when I say nothing at all I leave feeling like the world has been lifted off my shoulders!  
  
I had to get away from him, to think. I splashed the cool water on my face, allowed the bathroom sink to hold me up, and starred at the stranger in the mirror.  
  
Wait a minute, he KNEW I deleted junk mail, we had a whole stupid conversation about it one day! Why does he have to leave so soon, what is the "long story"? Where is Vaughn when I need to ramble and sort things out. Oh that's right he's back in Los Angeles, where he's REFUSED to help me find my mother!!! I'm not bitter… yeah I am. This is just great, one more thing to make me the angriest woman alive, better remove all weapons of mass destruction!!! 


	2. scene 2

"Kissing the Enemy"  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own ALIAS…IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! In this one I'm just a poor college student, who thinks writing "fanfiction" is a "study break"!!!  
  
  
  
(Sydney's POV)  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
When I came out of the bathroom, I saw him sitting at the kitchen table, warming his hands around a mug of something steamy. He looked up and gave a courtesy smile.  
  
"Sorry" I offered with a weak smile.  
  
"It's okay, a lot has happened, with both of us, such is life." Gee, Noah, thanks for understanding, that's big of you!  
  
"Yeah, so what changed in YOUR world?" I asked to his back, as he got up to get me a mug.  
  
I thought it would be a simple question, but he was obviously having a hard time figuring out what to say, looks like I'm not the only one with a double life!  
  
"Oh, it's a…"  
  
"Long story," I finished his sentence, as he sat back down. I was getting a little irritated that I had spilled my guts and tears only to get nothing; no explanation from him. "Yeah you said that," looking at my watch, "well we still have a couple hours, is that long enough?"  
  
He was determined to avoid spilling his guts, he just took another sip and slightly shook his head. "So how is it between you and your dad, still NOT talking?"  
  
Hmm… way to change the subject, let's see how do I answer that. "Well, actually we're getting better, we had a fight and he told me my mother was an agent for the KGB and our family was her cover so she could get info from… SD-6." He didn't seem too surprised, but I continued anyway.  
  
"At first I was livid, and still blamed him, I was mad that he had never told me. But then I realized he was probably just trying to protect me. I had always believed he was the 'bad guy' and my mother was some saint, but obviously I had it backwards, and he didn't want to ruin that for me. At least that's how I like to think of it."  
  
It was so much more complicated than that, but the truth was off limits. I took my lying eyes off my coffee cup and looked at him. There was something there, something I couldn't quite explain. Did he already know all this? Whatever WAS going on in his head, he sure wasn't going to share with me, not right then anyway.  
  
"Syd, you look tired, I feel a pretty beat myself, why don't we get some sleep before they came."  
  
And that was the end of that, he got up and moved to the couch mumbling something about how I could take the bed. And I did, but I definitely didn't sleep, too many questions were running through my mind, and I was praying that time would fly so I could get to my 'sounding board' better known as Michael Vaughn!  
  
TBC 


	3. scene 3

"Kissing the Enemy"  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own ALIAS…IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! In this one I'm just a poor college student, who thinks writing "fanfiction" is a "study break"!!!  
  
  
  
(Sydney's POV)  
  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
Ahh, Home sweet Home! I started to unpack my bag but stopped when I found a note right in between my dirty socks and blow dryer. It had a place, date, time, and was signed with a huge N. Hmm… just like the good old days!  
  
So the next morning, I put on my running clothes and drove to the beach that used to be a regular stop for me.  
  
It was dawn, and the sky was breaking into a million colors, I lost track of time and was so engulfed in the beauty of the scene that I didn't notice he had joined me.  
  
"Just like the good old days huh!?!"  
  
Startled I looked to my right, and gave a huge grin. We slowed down and came to a halt, bending over to stretch and collect oxygen.  
  
We just stood there staring into the distance, he was the first to break the silence, "Still the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."  
  
I looked towards him to agree, but noticed he was staring at me and not the sunrise. For a moment it had the effect he was looking for, my stomach was doing funny things! Then I thought of my last encounter with the ocean.  
  
"I almost drowned in the ocean," it was random, and out of the blue, but I had to get my mind of the warm fuzzies his comment had made me feel.  
  
"I didn't report it" way to cover all your bases," but on a recent mission I drove my car into the ocean to shake some… pursuers." I didn't stop there, it seems when I start with something I don't know how to shut up. I can fit lies to make it fit for whoever the audience is, but I just can't shut my mouth!  
  
"I used the air from the tires to wait until they left… actually I think my mom did the same thing. I think she's alive… I'm going to find her." This was all said so matter-of-fact, as if I was reviewing a list in my mind, I wasn't mad, just stating the facts, speaking to the wind, reminding myself once more of my bazaar reality.  
  
It took me a moment to realize that Noah hadn't responded to the almost unbelievable story.  
  
When I looked over at him, he had guilt written all over him, "Noah what is it?"  
  
It took him a moment to find his ability to speak, but when he did, wow, the words were unbelievable.  
  
"Syd, while I was in Russia, Syd I know your mom."  
  
I felt my legs start walking backwards and the world felt like a giant 'space walk'; I turned around not sure where I was going. I felt his arms grab me at turn me around to face him.  
  
"Syd, listen to me, she sought me out, I work for her now, she sent me to get you. Syd she loves you she wants to meet you. Obviously she can't come here. Syd. I'm leaving in the day after tomorrow, come with me, I can't tell you everything. But trust me, you'll never have to worry about SD-6 or Sloane, anything, ever again."  
  
Be calm, Sydney, be calm, but say SOMETHING!  
  
"I… I… Noah can I think about it? I promise I won't tell a soul, well mine…"  
  
He chuckled at my lame joke, "Sure, why don't we get to work, before our cover is blown!"  
  
He helped me walk back to my car, I was praying I'd be able to actually drive it, more importantly that I'd be able to see the numbers on my phone clear enough to dial my favorite number!  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
